epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gliscor Fan/Epic Rap Battles: Pokemon vs History. Gallade vs Spartacus
It's been quite awhile. I hadn't done any writing in the past month because I had some bad writers block when it came to writing lyrics. But, I'm back. I think. Maybe. I still have a list of Pokemon vs History episodes I want to do. Each of them will come out slowly. December 15th will be a christmas-specific episode of WikiMAD. I also plan on getting some guest writers for WikiMAD. I haven't asked the people I was gonna ask for, but it'll definitely be __________ and _________________. So that'll be awesome. In any case, this is a battle I've actually wanted to work on for awhile, but the information of who Spartacus was and what he fought for varied between media outlets, which was a fairly difficult thing, but I did some stuff. Anyway, time for the return of Pokemon vs History (again), with Gallade vs Spartacus. Intro EPIC RAP BATTLES: POKEMON VS HISTORY GALLADE VERSUS SPARTACUS BEGIN! The Battle 'Gallade' As a master of Courtesy, I insist that you lose first For when I bend my elbows I slice and dice a guy with no shirt It’s an instant intention with frequent direction When I direct your attention to your dead civilisation So go back to Senerchia, you can take the Appian way Oh wait, no one could find your body to this day But when you try to strike a Gallade, your future is solidified and just like your enslavement, my acts have been Justified 'Spartacus' I best mend a broken spirit, but one such as my own You look like a knight… but one that just can’t phone home I fought my own war, began abolishing slavery While you just do bupkis and try calling it bravery Lower your guard, and I will kill you on the first rush Take away the dawn stone, and watch as your blood gushed But there is a similarity, for fighting is a part of us But I’ll end this fated reunion, for I am Spartacus! 'Gallade' RRRRRRRRRRAUGH! 'Mega Gallade' I rack up my attack, get stacks upon stacks Until I break down this Sparta-loving slack Kicking ass with Close Combat, a feat you can never achieve Since this “gladiator” was already tricked in Sicily! You were betrayed by pirates, a foolish mark of trust As my psychic/fighting abilities leave you in the dust So next time you come to me and commit swordplay It’ll end like the deal you lost in Pompey 'Spartacus' You do not know my heart! I can rip you apart! And cut this psycho like a double battle played smart I’ve lead a legion of roman slaves to their freedom While my entire history is preserved at museums You will never experience the joy that entails For you’re only a minor character in your tales You must accept this fate, or you will be destroyed For I doubt they’d let a pokemon like you get deployed Outro WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? YOU DECIDE EPIC RAP BATTLES ~Swords slash~ POKEMON VS HISTORY polls Who won? Gallade/Mega Gallade Spartacus Hint for the next battle Come on. I'll whip y'all with three arms tied behind my back. Category:Blog posts